


Raindrops and Marshmallows

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, POV Malia, Polyamory, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia doesn't like being alone when there's a storm.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday: Established Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> This fic is inspired by the fact that it's been raining here for almost the entire day.

Malia taps her fingers against her knee, trying to stare through her own reflection in the window, trying to identify the cars that pass by. Her nervous heartbeat is almost in time with tapping of the rain against the glass. A flash of light and the thunder that follows shortly after, make her jump.

She wishes Boyd and Erica would come back soon, storms don’t make them as nervous as they do Malia. Maybe it’s because they’re not born wolves. Or perhaps it’s because they didn’t spend years in a forest, surviving on their own, and where a heavy rain fall meant being cold and hungry for days, sometimes weeks. One time, after three days of nothing but rain, her den flooded. She had to chase out a family of rabbits when she came back to it.

Finally she hears her partners’ voices floating up the stairwell. She quickly grabs a couple towels from the bathroom and waits for them by the front door. When they reach their landing she throws open the door.

Boyd is relatively dry thanks to the hood on his coat, but Erica looks like wet cat. And just as pissed off. Her hair is stuck to her face and the wind and rain have ruined the curls she put in that morning. Her eyeshadow and mascara are running down her cheeks, making her look like a sad raccoon.

‘Not a word,’ Erica growls, dropping her bags full of groceries on the floor and grabbing one of the towels out Malia’s hands.

Malia glances at Boyd and his barely suppressed smile threatens to break her control over the chuckle she’s trying to keep in. She hands him the other towel and then quickly starts carrying the shopping bags to the kitchen.

‘Tea or hot chocolate?’ Malia asks as she starts putting the food away.

‘Hot chocolate,’ Erica and Boyd answer in unison.

‘Did you buy marshmallows? Never mind. Found them.’

She quickly puts away the last few things, then lights up the stove and starts heating up the milk. She listens to Boyd and Erica changing into dry clothes, the murmur of their voices and the shuffle of their feet giving her something else to focus on then the storm. She quickly gathers the rest of the ingredients she needs, and then starts to slowly stir the milk.

Boyd taught her how to make hot chocolate from scratch a couple years ago. Her first few attempts were a disaster, burnt milk, too much sugar, too much cocoa, but now the entire pack claims that hers is the best hot chocolate they’ve ever tasted. She makes it anytime someone needs a bit of comfort, or when they simply ask.

‘Need any help?’ Boyd asks when he and Erica walk into the kitchen a couple minutes later. He puts a hand on her waist and Malia turns her cheek towards him so he can place a kiss there.

‘No. I’m almost done. You guys make yourself comfortable on the couch.’

‘Awesome,’ Erica sighs happily. She buries her face in Malia’s neck for a moment, brushing her cold nose against Malia’s warm skin. Malia yelps and swats at Erica with her free hand.

Erica quickly moves out of the way, trailing laughter behind her as she walks to the couch. Boyd huffs out a laugh, and Malia doesn’t need to turn around to know there is a soft smile on his face as follows Erica.

Malia follows them only a few minutes later, carrying a tray with mugs almost overflowing from the chocolate and marshmallows. She hands out the mugs, sets the tray on the coffee table, and then quickly plasters herself to Erica’s side, who in turn is curled up against Boyd.

Like this, with Boyd and Erica’s warmth, scent and heartbeats surrounding her, the storm doesn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
